


Our Christmas Present

by elvirakitties



Series: Christmas [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Humor, Payback, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Have to read it to see.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat down at the long table in Malfoy Manor. Voldemort had just released all of his followers. Harry had been in the shadows. He had been watching and listening. "You have a traitor."

"I am aware. I have been trying to figure it out." Voldemort had cursed a few of his followers. He still felt like he needed to curse someone.

"I have an idea if you want to try it." Harry told the man. He got a raised eyebrow, not that there was hair there. "Give every one of your elite a basic plan of attack, same date, same time, but change the minor important details. If you were to attack Hogsmeade, tell Bella you want her to start at the north end of town, Lucius, use the south, Severus start at Honeydukes, work your way down and around the details. It will weed out your traitor by the minor detail, as they won't feel endangered by everyone having the same basic plan." 

"If I selected Hogsmeade, Dumbledore will arrive. Especially if I do it over the holiday." 

"Exactly."

"Let's work up the battle plan. If we give just a few days warning, it won't enable Dumbledore to prepare."

Harry grinned.

___________________________________________________________________________

Harry leaned against the tree. He was watching the battle unfold down at Hogsmeade. Dumbledore had arrived after about ten minutes of fighting. Voldemort and Dumbledore were battling it out. Dumbledore was, frankly, hard to miss. Dumbledore was wearing a bright red robe with dancing mistletoe and reindeer prancing around. 

The spells were flying fast and furious. The Death Eaters and the Order were wiping each other out, as Voldemort and Dumbledore were dueling. Dumbledore and Voldemort had taken a lot of curses, hexes, and spells and it was showing.

Dumbledore couldn't raise his left arm, there was blood running down his right shoulder, and he was limping. Voldemort was a bit worse for wear. He was missing his right arm, had a gash on his forehead and looked ready to drop.

"You do give me the best Yule gift." Severus stated as he kissed Harry.

"Soon, it will be over. I already planted the magical listening devices in Malfoy Manor. Dumbledore's signature is all over them."

"Those emergency port-keys?" Severus asked. "Bella is dead." He watched the cutting curse hit the woman's throat. He knew Bella couldn't remain alive, she was too crazy.

"Yes, I used a parsel magic spell to make them into the listening devices. Avery and Malfoy were killed over by Honeydukes. I am not sure who got Malfoy."

"I did." Severus smirked. He had been waiting years to get back at Lucius and enjoyed surprising the man, and watching him fall dead. "Draco got the students who were in Hogwarts to safety before the battle, so Dumbledore couldn't drag them into it."

"Good. Oh, that was creative. I didn't think Tonks had it in her." Harry was impressed by the little Auror. She took out Macnair with a leg locking jinx, followed by a spell that removed all of his clothes, and tied him. Macnair was now hanging from the eave of the Three Broomstick. 

"How much longer before we get rid of Dumbledore and Tom?" Severus asked.

"Already taken care of. It's why they are both not able to fend off the spells. I gave them that lovely little potion Tom wanted you to create."

Severus smirked. The potion was very simple, as you used your magic, it drained your core, the bigger the spell the more it drained. If you used it enough it wouldn't stop until you were a squib. "I wonder how they are going to like being squibs?"

"No idea, but I figure we could always hire them next Yule to play St. Nick and his wife."

Severus laughed, he looked down at the battle that was clearly wiping out the Death Eaters. "I will show you how much I loved my present later."

"I am counting on it." Harry pulled Severus into his arms. "So what do you want for your birthday?"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wanted to kill Granger and Weasley. They weren't listening to a word anyone was saying about how they wanted to revamp the Ministry and Hogwarts. The two idiots were fixed on running things the way Dumbledore had run things. 

"Granger, shut up." Draco voiced what everyone else was thinking. "We don't want to run the world the way Dumbledore or Voldemort ran things. Not everything is dark and evil if Dumbledore didn't like it."

"I agree with Mr. Malfoy. We need to revamp our world back to where we honor the old ways while teaching the muggle-born and anyone else about our traditions. Lady Magic needs us to return to the old ways." Minerva spoke from her seat. 

Harry had worked hard and long to get this counsel together. He had tried to keep Granger and Weasley out but Minerva thought it would be best if they had opposing opinions at times. He could tell Minerva was regretting that decision. 

"There was a reason why the Headmaster canceled all those classes and traditions. They are evil and dark." Granger nudged Weasley as if to say do something.

"Sorry, Hermione, you're wrong." Harry looked at her books. "Show us where anything we want to have returned is dark and evil." Harry sorted through the scrolls in front of him. He tossed two to her. "Those are from the ICW. The classes, traditions, and rituals we are seeking to bring back are taught in every other school but Hogwarts. Look at the vast number of students each school as. Look at where Hogwarts and Britain standing in the rankings. We are last."

Granger grabbed the scrolls and pushed them to Weasley. "The Headmaster wanted them gone for a reason." 

"Well, it's a good thing we have a new Headmaster who wants them returned." Neville smiled at her. "I'm sure Professor Snape would not want dark and evil classes returned. He worked hard to prevent our world from falling into the hands of Voldemort." 

Harry hid a small grin as everyone was now using Voldemort's name. He knew Granger and Weasley had been speaking to Dumbledore. Dumbledore was living in Godric's Hollow after his brother and Minerva had removed all the wards and other magical items from his house for him to be able to reside there. 

"They live with him." Luna's quiet voice broke into his thoughts.

Harry arched a brow. So that was why Granger had so many books on magic. She was trying to return Dumbledore's magic to him. He wasn't worried about Voldemort getting his magic returned. He was given the Kiss after the battle. 

"Miss Granger, I do not understand why would you not welcome the opportunity to get to know your heritage?" Lady Longbottom was a bit confused.

"I'm a muggle-born so it's not my heritage." Granger wore her smugness as she answered.

A few muttered in outrage before Kingsley hit his gavel to bring the meeting back under control. "Hermione, if you had done a family tree you would have realized that a muggle-born has a squib on each side of the family tree in their history."

Harry closed his eyes as everyone gave Granger a history lesson. Luna nudged him when it was time to vote. "You don't snore." Luna smiled.

Harry smiled back. "Voting?" 

"Yes, Hermione lost her debate." Luna quietly whispered. 

________________________________________________

Harry arrived home. He headed straight for the potion lab. He had some memories and news to share with Severus. He stood in the doorway watching the man as he was cutting up some ingredients. 

"I see you." Severus lifted his head, gave Harry a slight smile. "How did it go?"

"Great. Granger made an idiot out of herself. She got a long lecture about family and she needed to find out which family she was related to. Kingsley referred her to Gringotts for testing. After that, everything went as planned."

"I owe Luna." Severus had bet that Granger would be difficult the whole meeting. Luna mentioned that it would go smoothly after her family was mentioned.

At those words, Harry laughed. "You bet against her?" 

Severus didn't reply but laid down his knife. "Everything is all packed." He looked at the last potion. "Poppy needed another batch of healing potions. It is just cooling now." 

"Good. I got the port-key when I was at the Ministry. I already arranged for Minerva to cover for the few days we will be gone."

"How? She wanted to leave by the weekend to go and see her sister."

"She does but her sister wants to visit Hogwarts. So she is arriving tomorrow and spending a few days. The students won't be returning until a week after we get back from Brazil."

Severus gave Harry a kiss on the lips. "You are going to have to work extra hard. Dumbledore and Voldemort removal for Yule and Brazil for my birthday."

"I'm sure I can work on it." Harry pulled Severus into his arms. "I sure we have a lifetime of improvements for presents."


End file.
